transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Archanubis
}} Archanubis is the former commander and founder of the Eisen Dragoons, the elite special teams unit operating out of Hylion Prime. Before forming the Dragoons, Archanubis was a infamous and feared bounty hunter who would haul in any vagrant with a price on their head, no matter how large the bounty. As commander of the Eisen Dragoons, he proved to be a capable leader, though even his own subordinates questioned his commitment to the cause. Archanubis has since retired from active service and left the command of the Dragoons to his former second-in-command, Northclaw. Technical Specifications Strength: 6 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 7 Endurance: 5 Rank: 8 Courage: 8 Firepower: 6 Skill: 10 Biography Profile Archanubis is a former bounty hunter who, for reasons known only to him, decided to form a crew of privateers from a motley collection of Decepticons from all walks of Cybertronian life. A silent and exceptionally skilled warrior, Archanubis was feared by anyone in the galaxy who had a price on their heads. His record of hauling in bounties rivals that of other bounty hunters like the Autobot Devcon. No one knows what inspired him to form the Eisen Dragoons - most suspect boredom - and even those who served with him questioned his commitment to the group. He's a bit aloof, even among his teammates, prefering to keep his own council and rarely associated with his fellow Decepticons. No one could argue, though, that he wasn't a capable commander and the Dragoons followed him knowing that they were being lead by someone who knew what he was doing. Abilities Archanubis's days as a bounty hunter turned him into an extremely skilled tracker and sharpshooter. The unique arrow-headed shape of his vehicle mode causes sensor signals to bounce away from their transmission source, while his RAM skin absorbs these same signals. In addition, the construction of his engine exhaust dissapates his heat signature, helping reduce his return signature even more. His internal weapons bay can carry up to 4,500lbs of ordinance of any type. He's armed with a powerful high-impact laser rifle, which he can use in either of his forms an offensive weapon. He is capable of flying at speeds of up to Mach 0.85 in vehicle mode, and is surprisingly agile in spite of his odd shape; in fact, his unique shape makes him a visually smaller target from the front or sides. Weaknesses Archanubis often insisted on working alone, which got him into trouble on more than one occassion. Although he's more agile than his unique construction would suggest, he's not nearly as fast or agile compared to more traditional jet fighters, though he could hold his own in a fight with such opponents. His payload is limited to a total of eight missiles or bombs at a time, limiting his combat options. He offers a larger target from above or below. Current Status After a couple of stellar cycles commanding the Eisen Dragoons, Archanubis decided to retire from active service. Leaving command of the unit in the hands of his second, he took his share of the energon profits and left the Khyos Nebula for parts unknown. Archanubis's current location is unknown, there there are rumors that he's been seen at certain pleasure asteroids, partaking in the local... entertainment. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Males